


Not Your Average Asshole

by lovelikerain611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikerain611/pseuds/lovelikerain611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really shouldn't taunt the King of Hell.</p><p>Based off of the "Crowley makes you come over and over using his sneaky demonic powers" imagine over on the dirtysupernaturalimagines Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine coming over and over by Crowley using his sneaky demonic powers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41371) by DirtySupernatural Imagines. 



> My first smut, please be gentle. Also, Y/B/Y: Your birth year

You threw your head back against the pillows, sweaty and sticky. Your arms and legs were sore, stiff from being in the same position. You arched against your bonds in a futile attempt to get some kind of release. Your hips thrust against empty air, seeking friction.  
“Ah ah ah, my pet. Not until I say.”  
You panted and tugged against the chains. “Crowley, you asshole,” you groaned.  
You were so fucking horny.  
It had started four hours ago when you had made some smart ass comment about Crowley’s deal and his extra three inches. (At this point, you couldn’t really remember what exactly you’d said—you could barely remember your own name, let alone some smart-ass comment you’d made to the king of hell.) Crowley had promised you that being the king of hell came with its own set of perks, as well as his extra three inches. You had scoffed and, within moments, had found yourself in a dungeon you didn’t recognize, strapped to this bed, completely naked, with your ankles and wrists chained.  
Note to self: do not taunt the king of hell.  
Crowley had waited thirty minutes before he appeared and when he did, he had merely snapped his fingers and arousal had spread through your body like a warm wave, starting at your shoulders and rolling down your body. Your hips bucked, and goosebumps broke out all over your skin. You grunted and your eyes rolled back. It felt almost too good, almost painful, and it was made worse by the fact that your hands were chained over your head, so you couldn’t even help yourself.  
“My extra three inches were nice,” Crowley said, his tone almost conversational. “But, love, I’m the king of hell.” He snapped his fingers again and you felt an orgasm build in your belly. “I’ve got so much more than an extra three inches.” The last statement was hissed in your ear. He snapped his fingers again, and you came, hard.  
“Jesus, fuck,” you panted, your hips bucking uncontrollably.  
“Not Jesus, love,” Crowley said smugly. “Oh no, not Jesus at all. Try again.”  
Another snap of his fingers, and you came again, before you’d even begun to recover from your first orgasm.  
“Ungh, God. Oh, fuck,” you moaned, your body jerking uncontrollably, your eyes rolling back in your head.  
“Not him either,” Crowley said. “I’m offended, next you’ll be yelling the name of those pain-in-my-ass Winchesters.”  
You panted heavily, spent.  
Crowley was suddenly over you, hissing in your ear. “We’re just getting started, love.” He snapped his fingers again and your body convulsed, shaking out another orgasm.  
You moaned, shuddering and pulling against your chains. You shuddered through that orgasm and then two more in rapid succession until you were a shaking, panting pile.  
“Stop,” you panted. “Jesus, fuck, Crowley, stop. I can’t—I can’t—ung, oh god.”  
“Now, let’s see what you’ve got for me,” Crowley said, ignoring your pleas. He paced around your bed, pausing at the side and then he reached between your legs, letting his fingers brush against your folds. “Ah, very nice, my pet, very nice indeed.” He held his hand up, his fingers coated in your arousal. You grunted weakly, chest heaving. “Let’s see how it tastes, then, shall we?” You let your head flop back against the pillow weakly. “Eyes open, poppet,” Crowley said darkly.  
You pried your eyes open, in time to see Crowley ease two fingers into his mouth and suck leisurely. “Mmmh. Y/B/Y, an excellent vintage.”  
You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Who would have thought? The king of hell, cheesy as, well. Hell.  
“Fancy a taste, my darling?” he asked, his voice gravelly. “Come on now, don’t be shy. Open that pretty little mouth for me.”  
You groaned, this time in disgust. “Crowley, that’s gr—” the rest of your sentence was cut off as Crowley roughly jammed his fingers into your mouth. The salty taste of you own arousal spiked your tongue and you fought his fingers, trying to shove them out of your mouth. He pressed them insistently against the back of your tongue and you gagged, before glaring and biting down on them roughly.  
“Ouch!” Crowley yelped, withdrawing his fingers and shooting you a dark glare. “Pets who are naughty and bite get punished, love.” He examined his fingers, which had already healed. “Let’s try this again,” he said darkly, reaching between your legs. He pressed his fingers against you roughly and you gasped, your head flopping back.  
“Now, suck,” Crowley instructed and you tried to pull back, but Crowley pushed his fingers inside your mouth insistently. “Suck, and if you bite me again, I can promise you you’ll regret it.”  
Reluctantly, you let your tongue lave around Crowley’s fingers, sucking gingerly.  
“That’s it, love,” Crowley cooed. “Just like that.” He let you suck on his fingers a moment longer before withdrawing them and reaching between your legs to cup you roughly.  
You grunted, your hips jerking towards his hand. Arousal started to coil in the pit of your stomach.  
“Ah, you want it, don’t you,” Crowley whispered into your ear. He pressed the heel of his hand against your clit and you jerked, your head pressing back against the pillow. Crowley moved the palm of his hand in tight circles against you, his fingers brushing your entrance teasingly.  
“Oh, fuck,” you panted. “Dammit, Crowley, you’re a damn tease.”  
Crowley hmmed to himself and then slid a finger into your entrance. You grunted and tried to grind against his hand. The chains on your wrists and arms made the act nearly impossible, but you strained desperately, trying to gain some kind of friction from Crowley’s hand.  
He chuckled and slid another finger up to join the first.  
“Ungh,” you groaned, hips searching his hand out. “Oh, please. Please.”  
“Let’s try…three,” Crowley said, his voice gravelly, pushing a third finger up into you.  
“Oh—oh,” you groaned, your hips jerking. “Oh, fuck. Hell. Oh, oh, Christ. Fu-fucking—fucking Crowley—ah—yes—oh.”  
“Ding ding ding,” he said, moving his fingers in and out of you leisurely. “That’s the one. How about a reward?” he purred. “Hold on tight, my pet.” He snapped his fingers again and you arched, another orgasm erupting in you. You jerked against his hand, riding it out as your walls spasmed around his fingers.  
“Ngh,” you grunted weakly once it died down. “Fucking hell.”  
“King of hell, my love, and don’t you forget it.”  
It had continued on like that for four hours. Every time you came close to rational thought, Crowley snapped his fingers again and you orgasmed until you were totally, 100 percent spent. He’d left after you lost count somewhere around fifteen or sixteen.  
Now he was back.  
“I think,” he said, his voice soft and dangerous, “that’s it’s time for the main event. Don’t you, my poppet?”  
You moaned weakly, your hips pumping against the air, desperately seeking friction.  
“Cr-Crowley,” you moaned. He smirked and ran his fingers up from your knees to your hips and then up your stomach to your breasts. He paused, and then gripped a tit in each hand, kneading them roughly. You moaned as his fingers moved over your nipples, sensitive and hard. You arched your chest against his hands, your shoulders pulling as the chains tightened.  
He eased his hands back down your body, pausing to grip each side of your hips. He pinned your hips to the bed and then dipped his head down, to lick one broad stripe up your slit.  
“Oh fuck,” you panted, your hips jerking against his hands. “Ah, Crowley, Jesus, fuck. Nnnnh, yes.”  
“Hmm?” he asked. You gasped and your hips pressed against his mouth roughly.  
“Fuck me,” you whispered. “Oh, please, Crowley. Please.”  
Crowley took his time eating you out. He pumped his tongue in and out of you a few times, flicked your clit with his tongue, teeth, and lips, keeping your hips pinned to the bed as you bucked against him.  
“Fuck, Crowley,” you gasped. “Please, Crowley, please.”  
“Ah, you want it, don’t you?” he growled. “Look at you, all spread out for me…” He dipped his fingers in your arousal. “So wet for me.” He reached for his belt, taking his time.  
“Cr-Crowley,” you mewled. “Crowley, please.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, love.” He undid his zipper, letting his pants fall, pooling around his ankles. He reached for his boxers next. “Don’t worry. I intend to fuck you, and fuck you well.”  
You grunted, his words lighting a fire in the pit of your belly. “Yes,” you panted. “Oh, fuck yes, Crowley.”  
He chuckled and pulled his length out of his boxers. “Look over here, love. I want your eyes on me.”  
You turned your head to the side, your eyes falling on Crowley and his impressive girth. The three inches had been worth it.  
He was long and hard, the tip curved up a bit, precum glistening at the end. He stood proudly and then moved towards you. “Open wide, pet,” he murmured, and you obeyed.  
He slipped the tip of his cock past your lips and your eyes slid shut. He pressed his length into your mouth slowly, stretching your mouth. He went so deep it was uncomfortable, the fleshy head of his cock nudging the back of your throat.  
You breathed through your nose, fighting back your gag reflex and Crowley groaned, his voice like gravel.  
“You have such a lovely mouth, pet,” he said, his voice like rough silk. “Warm and wet,” he grunted, and drew his hips back before pressing them forward again, slowly, letting his cock fill your mouth. You fought to push the gag reflex back again, but failed, gagging against his girth.  
He withdrew slightly, letting you catch your breath, before canting his hips forward again.  
You closed your eyes and let his cock slide in and out of your mouth slowly and then gradually faster.  
Crowley fucked your mouth gently to begin with, and then rougher, until the force of his thrusts gagged you, and the momentum made your head fall back on your neck.  
He was mostly silent, his grunts the only indication that his cock in your mouth had any effect on him at all.  
It became too much for you after the third time in a row he gagged you and you coughed, trying to pull back.  
“No you don’t,” he growled, reaching down to grip your hair to hold your head in place. “You’re going to take my cock, every last inch of it, and you’re going to like it, pet.” He gripped your hair tight enough to make it pull, and you moaned against his dick. He groaned, his hips jerking roughly. “That’s a good girl,” he hissed. “That’s a good pet.” He pressed his hips forward again and you choked, before sucking gently. “Nng, fuck,” Crowley grunted, “yes, that’s it, love, that’s it.”  
You let your tongue swirl around his dick, pressing against the plump vein on the underside of his cock. He grunted. “Yes, pet, yes,” he hissed. “Just like that.”  
You sucked, hollowing your cheeks, and Crowley groaned gutturally. “You have such a lovely mouth,” he snarled. “Such a lovely, lovely mouth, prefect for sucking dick.”  
He withdrew from your mouth with a wet pop, strings of saliva falling down your chin. Crowley tilted his head, and reached for his cock, stroking it a few times casually and then walking over to the end of the bed.  
His cock jumped when you moaned, your head falling back. “Please, Crowley,” you said, your voice hoarse.  
“Does my pet deserve a reward?” he asked smugly. “I think she does. A reward for sucking my dick so well, yes.”  
His hand cupped you roughly and you groaned raggedly. “Fucking hell, Crowley,” you moaned and he smirked, rubbing rough circles against you. Your hips jumped and he chuckled, slipping three fingers into you without warning. You moaned again, straining against the chains.  
“I love seeing you like this,” he confessed quietly. “Wanton and wet. Wanting. Eager.”  
You moaned, your head thrashing.  
“There’s something so very intimate,” he cooed, “seeing you undone. Eager, just aching for my touch.”  
You grunted, your hips arching. “Crowley…” you whined.  
“Yes, love, I know,” he said roughly. “Oh, you want it, don’t you? Look at you, so wet. So wanting.”  
You moaned.  
“Alright then,” he said, “Come!”  
You screamed, arching off the bed as your hips pumped roughly, jerking through yet another orgasm.  
You panted, spent, and Crowley paced around your bed, cock still rock hard. “So gorgeous,” he murmured, leaning closer to lick a broad strip up your dripping slit.  
He stroked his dick again, contemplative, before joining you on the bed.  
You panted, arching, desperate to be in any kind of contact with him and he chuckled.  
“No, love, keep still.”  
You mewled, squirming against the bed. “Cr-Crowley,” you panted. “Crowley.”  
He pressed his hands against your hips. “I said,” he growled, “stay still.”  
You whimpered, his hands against your hips hard enough to bruise.  
“Now,” he said after a moment, leaning down to suck a bruise up your neck. He kissed your mouth roughly and you gasped, kissing him back fiercely. He sucked your ear and, without warning, nipped the lobe, before whispering “come.”  
You screamed again, arching up against him as another orgasm ripped through you. You humped his leg—the only part of him you could get against your dripping heat—eagerly.  
“Look at you,” he hissed, “a bitch in heat. That’s all you are isn’t it? The King of Hell’s bitch, so horny, so wet, so wanting.”  
“Fuck,” you gasped. “Fuck, Crowley. Nnng, yes.”  
“Say it,” he growled. “Say it. What are you?”  
“A bitch,” you gasped, another orgasm building in you. “A bitch, your bitch. I’m a horny bitch in heat.”  
“That’s right,” he cooed, biting your nipple gently. “You’re my bitch. My little hell bitch.”  
Your eyes rolled back in your head, your thighs quaking. “Crowley,” you gasped. “Please. I—I want—I want it—please—ohh…”  
Crowley chuckled darkly, before biting the shell of your ear. “You want it?” he repeated. “What is it you want, my pet?”  
“You—your—I want—oh, fuck—I want—your—”  
He chuckled and pressed wet kisses up your jawline. “Come again?”  
Another orgasm ripped through you and you arched up, your mouth stretched in a silent scream as your hips jerked, bumping against his hip, seeking friction.  
“Crowley,” you panted. “Please, Crowley. I—I can’t—I can’t—“  
“Hmmmm,” he said, running his hand down your side, palming your tit roughly. “Alright then.”  
Without warning, he pressed his full length into you and you gasped, your vision greying at the edges. “Fuck,” you whimpered, moaning raggedly.  
“That’s right, my pet,” Crowley purred. “That’s right. You feel that?” He twitched his hips, pressing into you deeper.  
You groaned, flexing your hips up to meet him. “Crowley,” you gasped. “My hands, I have to—I need to—ugh, oh, god. Oh Jesus, hell. That feels—oh god—you feel so—so fucking good,” you gasped. “Cr-Crowley, my hands, get my—I need—oh!”  
He pumped his hips, hitting your sweet spot, and you moaned, your head falling back. Crowley attacked your newly exposed neck, his scruff scratching at your neck.  
“Ahh,” you groaned, “mmmh, Crowley, yes. Fuck.”  
“You like that?” he growled. “You like the feel of me inside you, filling you up?”  
“Oh, yes,” you gasped. “Yes, Crowley, yeah. Har-harder. Harder.”  
“Harder?” he repeated. “You want me to fuck you harder?”  
You nodded furiously, arching your hips up to meet his as much as you could. “Please,” you groaned. “Please, Crowley.”  
“Please?” he repeated on a grunt, flexing into you again. “Please what?”  
“My hands—untie—me—please. I want—I need—please,” you moaned.  
“You want me to untie you?” Crowley grunted. “That’s what you want, my pet?”  
You nodded eagerly. “Want to touch you,” you gasped. “Please, Crowley I want—”  
He sighed and snapped his fingers. Your arms and legs were freed suddenly at the same time your next orgasm crested and you wrapped your legs around Crowley’s waist, tangling your fingers in his hair as you rode the waves of your next orgasm, your walls spasming around his cock. Your hips jumped erratically, smacking against his. You threw your head back, your chest pressed into Crowley’s.  
“Fucking hell,” you gasped into his ear as you came down from your high. He chuckled and pumped into you again.  
Oversensitive and overstimulated, you whimpered as he filled you. “Crowley,” you gasped out, fingers tangling in his hair. “Crowley, I fuck—you—oh god. Oh my god,” you moaned.  
He chuckled. “We’ve been over this, love,” he grunted into your ear. He was close—you could tell by the way he trembled over you. “Not God,” he ground out. “Not—even—close.” He punctuated each word of the last sentence with a heavy thrust and you screamed, pressing your hips against his. “Now,” Crowley said roughly, his hips picking up pace. “Let me hear it, love. Say my name.”  
“Crowley,” you gasped, a final orgasm building in your belly.  
“Again,” he growled, driving into you harder.  
“Crowley!” you repeated, your thighs shaking.  
“What’s my name?” he asked a third and final time.  
“Crowley!” you said on a scream, your final orgasm cresting and crashing through your body.  
Crowley pumped into you again, holding the last thrust a moment longer, and then you felt him pulse inside of you. His hips jerked erratically, pumping into you furiously as you milked the last of his orgasm out of him.  
The King of Hell collapsed on top of you in a sweaty heap. You grunted at his weight and shoved at his shoulders.  
“You’re a douche,” you panted against his ear. “How—how many was that?”  
He chuckled smugly against your sweaty hair. “Twenty-four, my sweet.”  
“Ugh,” you groaned. “You’re an ass.”  
“Oh, don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it, love,” he said into your ear. “Want one more?”  
Your eyelids fluttered. You were exhausted. “Crowley—”  
“Yes, I think we ought to try one more,” Crowley said, sliding his hand down between your bodies where you were a sticky, gooey mess. “One more to make twenty-five, such a nice, round number.”  
“Crowley,” you whined, feeling the all-too-familiar stirring in the pit of your stomach.  
“Hmm,” he said, combing his fingers through your curls. “Let’s see what you’ve got for me.”  
You moaned, twitching weakly as he pressed his thumb against your clit.  
“Crowley,” you gasped. “Ung, please.”  
He moved in leisurely circles and your eyes rolled back in your head. “I don’t—I can’t—”  
“You can, pet, and you will,” Crowley purred into your ear. “Now, count of three. One…”  
You sucked in a breath, your hips already jerking.  
“You’re going to come again,” he said, his voice gravel. “You’re going to come a twenty-fifth time, and you’re going to like it. Two…”  
You felt the tingle move up your body and down your legs. Your thighs ached and your hips arched.  
“You’re going to like it because you’re my filthy little hell bitch and you like it when I make you come over,” Crowley thumbed your clit and you gasped, “and over,” he slid a finger up into your heat. “and over. Ready love? Of course you are. You’re always ready—wet and wanting. Three.”  
The dam broke and you bucked against Crowley roughly, screaming as pleasure tore through you. Then the world went dark, and you knew no more.  
/*/  
You woke up, sore and still exhausted. You were clean—Crowley had bathed you while you slept off your orgasm marathon, but he’d left you naked. You were nestled in black silk sheets—you snorted, how very “King of Hell”—and rolled over, wincing as your tender muscles pulled.  
Crowley was sitting at the side of the bed, legs crossed, sipping at a glass of scotch as he observed you quietly.  
“You’re a creep,” you grumbled, your voice foggy with sleep. “Watching me sleep? How long have you been there?”  
“Since you fell asleep,” Crowley replied. “Probably about 12 hours. You’re fascinating when you sleep, did you know? You talk.”  
You rolled your eyes. “You’re a creep,” you repeated. “Seriously, Crowley, you’re worse than Edward Cullen.”  
“You’ve just slept better than you have in months,” Crowley pointed out. “You should be thanking me, pet, not calling me names.”  
You made a face as you stretched. “I’m starving. Are you going to feed me?”  
Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Your belly twinged pleasantly, reminding you of the last time Crowley snapped his fingers, and a tray appeared in front of you, a full breakfast. You sat up, the sheet pooling around your waist, leaving you exposed. You didn’t care, reaching eagerly for the coffee.  
Crowley watched you eat in silence for a moment and then sighed, standing up. “You’ve no decency,” he said, nodding to your exposed torso.  
You shrugged a shoulder, cramming a strawberry into your mouth. “Not like you haven’t seen it before,” you said through your mouth of food.  
“How charming,” Crowley remarked dryly.  
You waved him off and reached for a muffin. “Besides,” you added, “you’re the one who left me in the nude.”  
Crowley shrugged and then sighed. “After you eat breakfast, I’ll zap you back home,” he said. “No doubt they’ll all wonder where you’ve been.”  
“What should I tell them?” you asked, buttering some toast.  
Crowley smirked. “That the king of hell made you his little hell bitch.”  
You glared at him, setting your toast down. “You’re an asshole.”  
“Nah, love. I’m the king of hell,” Crowley said smugly. “Much, much worse than your average asshole.”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for katshitkrazy’s birthday, which was actually the 28th. She asked for sub!Crowley, but I struggled so hard with that, so this happened instead. Happy 23rd, love! I hope you had all kinds of dirty, Crowley-approved fun!

You had been at this for an hour now, and if he didn’t let you come soon, you didn’t know what was going to happen, but you certainly didn’t want to find out.  
You wound your fingers in his hair, your chest heaving. “Crowley,” you whimpered. You were so, so close.  
“Yes, love?” he asked cheekily, pulling his mouth away from you.

“Fuck,” you hissed, and tried to push his head back down. He chuckled and kissed the inside of your thigh.

“Was there something you were wanting, pet?”

You snarled and tried to get his mouth back on your pussy. “Crowley,” you whined, the arousal an ever-disappearing weight in the pit of your stomach.

You had been at this for an hour, now. Every time you got close, Crowley would back off, let you come back down, before bringing you right back up to the edge again. You were now so desperate for release your hips were working almost constantly, even when the arousal eased off to a dull roar.

“Cr-Crowley,” you gasped. “You—you fucker, come on. Let me—oh—”

He pressed his lips against you again, licking a broad stripe up your sex and then sucking at your clit. His beard rubbed the inside of your thighs and you hissed, letting your legs fall open a bit wider.

You felt the very tip of your orgasm approach and your eyes rolled back. “Crowley,” you gasped, “I need—”

“What’s that, my pet?” He pulled back from you and you mewled, your hips rocking, your thighs and cunt aching.

“You asshole,” you gasped. “You fucking asshole.”

“We’ve already established this, love,” he said smoothly, nipping up the inside of your thigh. “I’m the king of hell. Being an asshole is kind of in the job description.” He sucked at you again and you groaned, wrapping your legs around his shoulders. You wanted to ride his face until he passed out.

“Fuck, Crowley, fuck,” you gasped, your hips bucking. Your orgasm built again quickly. “Oh please,” you begged. “Please can I—fuck—please—oh--!”

Crowley backed off at the last possible second, pulling away from your aching pussy and licking his lips with a smirk. “You want to come?” he crooned and you whined, desperate.

“Crowley, please, please.” Your hips jerked and you grunted, reaching down to your dripping sex to try and help yourself. He smacked your hand away.

“Ah, ah, ah, my pet,” he purred. “That’s my job.”

“Well you’re going a piss poor job of it,” you huffed, your hips arching. “Oh, fuck.”

Crowley hummed to himself and his eyes moved up your body hungrily. “You look lovely like this, pet,” he said softly. “All opened up for me.” He leaned in suddenly to lick up your slit and you grunted, your hips canting forward. He pressed a thumb to your clit, applying pressure to help you stave off your orgasm. You rocked against his hand and he chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “No no no, love, not yet.”

“How much longer then?” you exploded finally, humping his hand. You felt your orgasm approach and you shuddered. “Crowley, I can’t—I can’t—“ he jerked his hand away and you cried out. “Please, Crowley, fuck. Please.”

He licked at his fingers leisurely and then sighed, looking down at you. “So gorgeous,” he said. “You’re beautiful when you beg, you know that?”

You whimpered and arched your back. “Crowley,” you mewled.

“Oh, you want it, don’t you?” He tapped a finger on your chin and then traced it down the column of your neck, pressing against your collarbone. You watched him, your chest heaving.

“Crowley,” you gasped and your eyes rolled back in your head, your chest arching as he pressed his finger down to circle your nipples. He tugged at your nipples sharply and you cried out, pressing your chest into his hands.

He smirked and ran his finger down your abdomen to the apex of your thighs. Your hips pumped. “Please, Crowley,” you whispered. “Oh please. Please.”

“Please what, love?”

“Please can I come? Oh, fuck, please, I want to come. Please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Crowley replied, thumbing your clit. You gasped and gripped the sheets.

“Crowley,” you whined.

“Yes, love?”

You rocked your hips against his thumb. Just as your orgasm started to crest, he pulled away. Before you could protest, though, he was inside of you, his cock pressed all the way up into you, your hips meeting.

You let out a long, satisfied groan. “Fuck, yes, Crowley. Fuck. Oh fuck.”

He rocked his hips against yours, starting slow but building quickly. “That’s it, love,” he grunted roughly. “Take it, take my cock.”

“Yes, Crowley, yes,” you gasped, locking your hands behind his neck. “Oh, hell.” You pressed your lips to his ear. “I love it when you fuck me like this,” you panted.

“I love fucking you like this,” he countered, grunting. He reached between your legs to help you get off, rubbing against your clit.

“Crowley,” you gasped. “Fuck, Crowley, that’s it. Oh, fucking Christ Crowley, that’s it, yes. Yes.” He changed the direction of the circles and you arched against him, your eyes rolling back in your head.

The orgasm Crowley had been denying you for over an hour peaked and your hips smacked his as you rode it out, a series of guttural moan and piercing cries falling from your mouth. Sometime between when you peaked and before you came down, Crowley got off too, and the feeling of him pulsing inside of you sent you higher. You gasped and clutched at him as you came down, trying to catch your breath. You were beyond words, your walls still spasming, all of your nerve endings alive and singing.

He laid you back against the bed and kissed the inside of your neck sweetly. “That’s it, love,” he said smoothly. “Nice and easy.” He pulled out of you and you gasped a bit, still beyond words, lightheaded and overstimulated.

He kissed your shoulder, arranging you in the bed so that you were both cuddled up together. He stroked your hair as you came back to yourself and you hummed softly, curling up next to him sleepily.

“Crowley, that was…” you managed finally, “That was incredible.”

He smirked, his fingers combing through your hair softly. “I know. I fucked you speechless.”

You hummed noncommentally and snuggled closer. “S’okay though.” You pressed a drowsy kiss against his chest. “Felt nice.”

He chuckled softly and rubbed a hand down your back. You groaned appreciatively, his warm hand on your back sending you into an easy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
